goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Dances with Dogs
Dances with Dogs is the fifth episode of King of the Hill Season 7, 136th episode overall. The name is an allusion to the 1991 western epic Dances with Wolves. Synopsis Bobby and Hank join a dog dancing contest. Bobby has a new hobby, it is 'Dog Dancing', the newest craze sweeping Canada. He and Ladybird have taken a liking to their dancing, until Hank comes home early one day, and busts up their fun, citing Ladybird's arthritis as a reason to stop the activity. Sadly, Bobby agrees to stop dancing with Hank's hound. Bill has also discovered the art of 'Dog Dancing', and searches the Dog Pound for the perfect partner to enter the upcoming competition that is coming to Arlen. The guys at the shelter take advantage of Bill's naïveté by recommending a mean tempered Rottweiler named Rex, and Bill leaves with him, ready to teach him the dance. Once they arrive home, Bill discovers that the dog is vicious and aggressive and flees to his bathroom, screaming all the way. After he is cornered in the bathtub, he devises a plan, and reaches out with his long handled back scrubber to get sleeping pills out, to put the Rottweiler to sleep, freeing himself. The plan works, and Bill finally makes it out. After Ladybird hears a song that she likes while laying in the garage with Hank, she starts to whine and jump up on him. After a minute, Hank figures out that she wants to dance, reluctantly, he obliges, and catches 'Dog Dancing Fever'. So their training begins, in secret, late nights in the woods, when no one is home, etc. Bobby has taken on Connie's dog, 'Doggie' to be his new dance partner. They are also practicing in the shadows, so that Hank doesn't steal any of his moves. Hank finds out that Bill is into the dancing as well. He swears him to secrecy, from the other guys. Come competition day, excitement is in the air, as the dogs hit the floor. Bill shows up with his dog, ready to go...but in a muzzle, which is against the rules. After an official tells him to remove the muzzle, Bill's dog goes crazy again and begins chasing him. Hank and Ladybird dance a wonderful dance, in matching bandannas, the judges are pleased. Bobby and Doggie are up next, and they turn it up a bit, with a flashy upbeat dance.The judges were extremely pleased. A few more entrants take the floor, but the only competition is between father and son. Tensions mount, as the end of the competition wraps up. First place didn't go to either one. Second went to Bobby and Doggie. In the end, the dancing just ended up being for fun, for all involved. Other Languages *Dances with Dogs/Other Languages Quotes *Dances with Dogs/Quotes Stinger Quote Bill: "Just move your paw. (screams)" Trivia Bobby and Doggie dance to the 1989 hit "Move This" by Technotronic. Hank and Ladybird dance to "Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline. The episode title is a clear reference to the movie Dances With Wolves. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 7) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki